galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 47
Part 47: ERIC I had followed a direction light to an Auto Dresser . Centron the ships AI said. “It is all set as per special instructions. Please step inside.” I did and the system went through the whole hygiene cycle and as I stepped out I checked myself in a mirror field. The machine had dressed me in the Class A Formal dress , reserved usually for flag officers, with shiny black boots, black pants and high collared uniform jacket. The left side of my chest was filled with ribbons and actual medals, not the usual ribbon display. On the right side the Devastator stylized as a small silver pin. But the machine had also put a billowing black fur brimmed Nilfeheim cape on me. I still carried the .45 and attached to my belt a sword, not the rapier like blade officers were allowed to carry with their dress uniform, but a heavy Nilfeheim style broadsword. The outfit felt constricting and tight. “Centron, are you sure I am supposed to carry a broad sword and a fur cape of all things? It doesn’t seem standard issue.” “Indeed these items have been added by highest authority, Sir. Now please follow the way light to the next IST. The Saran shuttle is waiting for you.” Sure enough there was a D 20 in Saran Colors and markings waiting.Next to the lowered ramp stood a Saran in a white and gold uniform and next to him two women completely dressed in black from head to toe in skintight body suits and head hugging hoods, that covered everything even the eyes. The man in the white Uniform greeted me. “You are Midshipman Captain Olafson?” “Yes I am.” “Please don’t be alarmed by the presence of the Seth Shadows, they are here to provide you with security as a Saran VIP.” “Do you carry any weaponry other than that sword, the knife and the side arm?” One of the women asked with a commanding tone in her voice. “I am carrying what my Captain wants me to carry and nothing more.” The two women went inside without another word and the Uniformed Saran asked me to step aboard as well. While the shuttle departed and left the Devi behind. The women sat in leather seats across me and I felt their eyes, despite them completley obscured on me and perhaps they also used hidden scanners probing me to the last details. One of them said “He is just a man; he won’t be a security risk.” I was not sure which one. I didn’t respond. I knew little about the Saran culture other than that they were ruled by women and that fact was the cause of a long civil war when a large portion of their colonies rebelled and became the Pan Sarans. Their civil war had ended as both joined Terra to form the Union, but they had not reunited. I knew from Elfi they were ruled by Queens and had a culture similar to an ancient pre industrial Earth civilization called the Egyptians. To this day no one knew for sure who influenced whom. It was only certain that the Sarans had visited Earth at least once fifteen thousand years ago. They worshipped the same or similar Gods as that Terran tribe and this religion was an important part of their civilization. The Saran Empire, so I was told stretched over 25,000 Solar Systems and maintained almost one fifth of the Union Fleet by its contributions and a sizeable chunk of the Union’s GDP. Biologically they were almost identical to Terran humans, with less than 5% DNA difference and DNA adjustment procedures were simple to allow cross species reproduction. “He is quiet for a man.” One of them said, “intimidated of course by our presence.” The other said to me. “There is nothing to fear from us as long as you are a guest of honor, we are Seth’s Shadow and you are safe, weak human males are so easily freightened by us.” “I feel so much safer already.” “Our beloved Queen must think very highly of you. Shadow protection is rarely given to anyone outside the sacred family.” “Never met the Queen personally but I am grateful for the honor.” I looked through the view port next to my seat, as the shuttle descended into the atmosphere of Pluribus. It reminded me of that virtual school trip that seemed so long ago. This time I was here for real. I didn’t really look forward to the ball.” “Before you are allowed into the presence of any exalted member of the Royal Family you will be instructed of course in proper etiquette.” “If that what Elfi wants, then so be it.” One of them jumped up. “You will only speak of her Highness as Sekhet Nefertiti Elfiatra the Precious, Princess to the Saran Empire or I will teach you most painfully how to respect her who is the Commandrix of the Saran Honor Legion, Holder of the sacred Ankh. High priestess of Ra” “You will address me as Midshipman Olafson. I am a Union Citizen and this is Pluribus. Any more insults of you both and I demonstrate to you how dangerous it is to insult a Neo Viking. I respect Elfi far more than you will ever understand and not because of her titles. Like you I would give my very life to protect her if that is needed. Not because she is a princess or some noble person, but because she is a fellow officer and most of all she is my friend. I am her guest and I will do whatever she asks. However I do not take lightly to threats and you might find me a very difficult student.” The woman returned to her seat. The shuttle approached a landing platform, attached to a building that was above the clouds of Pluribus. Part 48 » Category:Stories